Dies Irae
by Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer
Summary: Parallel story of "Crossroads". When hate is the only thing to hold on to. Chapter 1: Sound asleep. Anya recalls her life. Rated T just in case.
1. Enter night

**Here's Crossroads' parallel story. I hope that you read it and enjoy it (and of course review it!), but this will be an OC-driven story, and I understand that you may not like those, so it's okay if you don't read it; I'll publish a small summary of it at the beginning of Crossroads' sequel so you all understand what's happening. Anyway, I'd prefer that you read it, of course! **

**This story will be updated for each six Crossroads chapters, so it'll be shorter. That also means that for now, I'll update three chapters of this one. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about _In the blue dark! _Anyway, let's start with this story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I own the OCs in this story.**

_**Dies Irae**_

_Prologue: Enter night_

"Well, you all have seen the results of our latest investigation"

"Yes, sir, and I must say it was quite fast... What do we do with the other one?"

"When this meeting is over, I will get rid of her... and so I'll deal now with some failures over here"

Some people at the meeting got tense. Why did he say that?

"You had a mission, and while you completed it, you were defeated too easily. I need strong warriors, not weaklings like you. As for Sigma and Epsilon... the first has completed his mission most satisfactorily, so he will be spared. Epsilon, on the contrary, disobeyed my orders to kill Number Two..."

The appointed man cringed. He knew what would come if he disobeyed his leader, but he had to get his revenge. Now he never would...

"Fortunately for you, you are necessary for Alpha's training, so you will live... for now. But the rest of your team..."

"OMEGA! Please don't!" someone cried.

Everyone looked in the voice's direction. It was the weakest of them all, Psi, who was looking at her leader in utter horror.

"Don't kill my brother! Take me instead!" she pleaded.

The man smiled coldly.

"Alright, I will forgive him... partially. He will be punished, but I will not take his life. But regarding the other four..."

Four women rose from their chairs, levitating. They were screaming in horror. Omega closed his hand and their screams intensified, their skin started to fall off and disappear, and so did their muscles and bones, until they were completely disintegrated. Then he turned to face Phi. The young man was trembling, and soon started to scream in pain, falling off his chair, to his sister's dismay. However, as Omega had promised, he was alive and unharmed.

"From now on, I will tolerate no more failures from you" the scientist said, ignoring the tanned girl's sobs.

"Now, let's move on to another subject... Subject from room 314. As I was saying, you all saw the results, but the Pi Project is not complete yet, we will have to wait and see how the subject develops" he took a pause to breathe, while watching his audience "If we are successful, it will put us very near from our objective"

Everyone in the meeting room started to clap. Omega smiled with satisfaction. Everything was going just according to plan... The Teen Titans could keep the demon if they wanted; he had something better to attract Experiment Number Two into his organization, not to mention the Pi Project.

Nothing could go better for Arthur Keller at that moment.

Later, Psi got out of her room and went to the one her brother and sister-in-law lived in. They looked more like tiny apartments than simple rooms. She knocked on the door and Xi came out.

"How is he?" the blond girl asked.

"He's sleeping right now. Don't worry, it was just a psionic attack, he'll be better when he wakes up"

"Thank God..." Psi sighed.

"No, thank YOU for making Omega change his mind..." the banshee woman whispered "But now he's on a trial, if he fails again Omega will kill him like he did to Io and the Ukrainians" she continued in a louder volume "that's why, from now on, you'll volunteer for all his missions"

"Why are you asking me this?" the other girl asked, unable to hide her shock from her sister-in-law's mildly cruel proposition.

"I'm not asking you anything, I'm giving you an order" Xi growled, gritting her teeth "for some reason the boss seems to like you, so I don't think he'll kill you. It's quite ironic, you know; you're the weakest of us all, and yet for him you're kind of like Alpha, who's the strongest weren't it for him. You're probably the two only people in this building who he doesn't think of as disposable"

"Why are you saying such things, Mary? I don't understand..."

Psi's words were cut off by Xi slapping her with a poisonous look in her face.

"Stop calling me that, you crazy bitch!" she exclaimed "My name's Jillian, I hope I don't have to remind you yours... Prudence!"

"Sorry, Jil. I'll do as you wish. Now, if you excuse me..."

The woman called Prudence turned away from the door and walked down the corridor. Ji slammed the door closed, infuriated by the blonde's behavior. Upon arriving at her room, Psi touched her sore cheek and a single tear escaped her left eye.

"Yes, Mary... Unlike you, I remember that my name is... Abigail"

_Somewhere else..._

_There she was again, in that sea of fog. She couldn't see anything, and yet she felt that she had to traverse that place. There was something... someone... waiting for her, she just knew it. Soon, he would call her name again. She picked her pace; this time she was going to see his face. Normally, she could only hear his voice, but she never knew where it came from. But this time it would be different._

_She wanted to know who was calling out for her every night._

_Then she heard it. She ran as fast as she could, and finally she could make up a masculine figure in the fog. She couldn't see him yet, but she would do it soon. She heard him call her name once more..._

_"Anya... Anya..."_

"Anya, wake up!"

Anya opened her blue eyes. The same dream again. And once more, she didn't get to see who was calling her. She grunted before getting up. Her mother was at the door, looking at her.

"Breakfast is ready" she said "Come on, or you'll be late for your lessons"

The girl sighed. Why did her life have to be so utterly boring?

"Yes, Arella..."

**And... end of the prologue! As I said, something from **_**Crossroads **_**was explained here: what happened to Iota, Mi, Ni and Ksi. By the way, do you think I just messed with the cannon again, or is this something else, like a trick? Well, you'll know soon. I'll update this story after the next chapter of **_**In the blue dark **_**is up. I hope you enjoy all my work, or at least that you have enjoyed this piece of it that you have just read.**

**Take care and be happy,**

**Avy.**


	2. Sound asleep

**Okay, let's start with the second chapter of this story, which I really hope you like. As always, please read and review, and if there's anything you don't like about this story, feel free to tell me, I won't take it as an insult, unless it's a flame, of course.**

**Let's get on with the story. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: Sound asleep_

"Slow but steady, as I see. The project will be complete soon... and we will finally open door 314"

Nods of agreement could be seen in the observation room. Omega teleported to the central computer and looked at the laboratory where Lambda was being kept. He marveled at what he had been able to accomplish, knowing that the results of Pi Project could be even better. He looked at the room from his cameras.

"You are the one who will make my dream come true" he muttered.

_Somewhere else..._

Azarath was horrible. It was always the same, so unchangeable and quiet. Nothing interesting ever happened there. At least that was how Anya saw it, being the teenager she was. Besides, knowing as she knew what she was destined to do, she would like to have a good life before that happened. There was no place for optimism in her heart, just like her mother and the monks that had raised her in that heavenly dimension, besides, she was a profound believer of entropy and fate, and according to her, "nothing is avoidable". Still, she desired to have the chance to do something to change her destiny. But she had been at the Great Library of Azarath for countless times, reading the ancient books it contained, and she found nothing that could help her avoid her terrible fate. She also asked the monks, and even Azar, but no one gave her the answers she yearned for.

In the end, she came to terms with the fact the she was the Gem, and that one day she would become the portal. But that didn't mean she had to stay locked up in that dimension. She yearned to know new places, to experience new things, even if it was as dangerous as the monks always told her. She hated having to conceal her feelings, the very source of her power.

So one day, she decided she would escape.

She had been told about Earth, her mother's home place. The monks considered it to be highly dangerous, but she found it exciting. All those people just living for the moment, not having to be afraid of letting go of their own feelings… just like she wanted to do. But her emotions were dangerous, they had told her so. She hadn't inherited her mother's Azar powers, but only her father's demonic might, so she really needed to control herself in order not to cause havoc. But she couldn't help but wanting to allow herself to feel, especially after she started having those weird dreams. It was always the same; someone calling her name. She didn't consider herself to be a hopeless romantic, but her young age made her fantasize about a mysterious knight in shining armor coming to rescue her; the one who called her in her dreams. But she knew better than that: she had been taught about pragmatism and so she knew that her dreams and daydreams were impossible unless she made them come true by herself. And so she did.

Azarath's great library didn't contain the key to permanently change her destiny, only temporarily, but it was more than enough for her. All she wanted was a normal life, a _real _life, not like what she had. Some of the books there could give answer to her prayers. They could teach her how to travel to Earth.

When reading those books no one suspected anything. She had learnt to conceal her feelings so they couldn't be read by anyone, except for Arella and Azar, the only two who with enough power for such task. She made sure to avoid them in the process. When everything was ready, she went to a discrete place and opened a portal, but not before sending a letter to both Azar and Arella asking them not to go after her and let her live the rest of her life the way she wanted. Her desire, though unwanted, was finally respected and she arrived in Jump City with no incidents.

There, she met the strangest of friends in the strangest of conditions. They became superheroes, they called themselves the Teen Titans, and she changed her name to Anima, which became her superhero name. Actually, the Teen Titans were the first friends she ever had, and she liked her feelings for them. She liked all her feelings, so she decided that she wouldn't suppress them anymore. This, of course, caused her some trouble, especially after the people who came to become her teammates found out about the emotional source of her power. Robin, the superheroes team's leader, commanded her to control them for the sake of not only them, but also innocent citizens who could be damaged by Anya's excess of feeling. She found that extremely annoying, but she obliged after being threatened to be kicked out of the team. She wanted to be free to feel, but she also wanted to stay close to those people who made her feel so good.

Those were good times, though she went through some difficulties. She felt betrayed by Robin when he became Slade's apprentice, even if it was for the sake of the team. But after Terra directly sold them to Slade, she became unable to trust anyone anymore. She didn't even take her friendship with the rest of the Titans for granted. She didn't know any more if they would keep on being her friends, or if they'd end up betraying her. Cyborg's incident with Brother Blood didn't help, and in the end the only person she really trusted, for reasons unknown to her, was Beast Boy.

And then, the day came. The day when she would end the world. She braced herself for the worst… but still managed to keep some hope. And in the end, it not only proved useful; it saved her, her friends and the whole world. And thus, a new life began for Anima. A life where she didn't have to restrain herself anymore.

Some time after her missions against the Brotherhood of Evil and her later travel to Tokyo, some people came to the Titans' Tower. They said they belonged to an important investigation laboratory, and claimed to want her help for scientific purposes. They wanted to study her powers and help her enhance them. They would also send her on missions that would make a challenge for her. She liked all those words, even if they meant getting separated from her friends. But, who knows? Maybe she'd see them again; she'd still be in Jump City after all.

In the laboratory, she was told to stay in a room. She would be put to sleep so the scientists could analyze her and enhance her powers. In her dreams, she would recall her own life as a result of the process and once it was over, she would wake up. So she laid there and slept, dreaming of her life since she was in Azarath. Suddenly, when she got to the present, her dream changed…

She was in that familiar foggy place, hearing that voice calling her. Anya started running towards it, and she could see someone, a boy more or less her age, staring at her in the distance. He had silver hair and the blackest of eyes. He called her one more time…

"Good morning, Anima"

She had to wake up again, now that she had finally discovered the owner of the mysterious calling voice! She looked around and saw the man that had brought her there. He was tall, and he seemed to be in his fifties. He greeted her politely.

"My name is Arthur Keller, but you may call me Omega from now on. Welcome to Omega Laboratories"

**End of the chapter.**

**I hope that one went okay, even if there wasn't too much action. I have a small favor to ask you: if any of you is a talented drawer, would you mind drawing the cover of this story for me? It's a bit difficult for me to find a suitable one on the net since the story revolves around OCs, I have a temporary cover, but I don't really like it, so if anyone would be so kind to help me out, I'd be grateful enough to dedicate them a story or one shot in the near future (when I finish one of my current stories if it's a multichaptered story).**

**With that said, I'll leave you to review this story or pass if you're not interested in doing so. Please do read my other work, it'd make me happy. Bye for now, be good and enjoy this summer!**

**Avandra.**


End file.
